The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle installed on a bicycle saddle support and on which a rider sits and which supports a load of the rider and a technology of adjusting a height of a front or a rear of a saddle by adjusting a tilt angle between a saddle support and the saddle according to a physical condition of a rider or riding conditions while the rider is riding a bicycle or stops to ride a bicycle.
Light has been newly shed on bicycles, which utilize human energy and are a pollution-free transportation means, as exercise equipment for the general public. Accordingly, amenities for bicycle riding are increasing such that use of bicycles is continuously increasing. For example, bike lanes are being installed in many places. Accordingly, accidents such as riders falling off of bicycles during riding have also increased.
All bicycles used up to now include saddles to allow a rider to sit on and transfer a pedal effort generated by pushing down on pedals to wheels to drive a bicycle. As shown in FIG. 1, a saddle A is installed above a saddle support 1 so that a saddle surface on which a rider sits is horizontal to the ground.
Also, in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2014-0105204 filed by the present applicant, a bicycle saddle is installed by installing, at a top end of a saddle support 1 as shown in FIG. 2A, a saddle A with a back in the rear thereof, and by coupling a saddle coupling portion 3, which has a horizontal portion, to the saddle support 1 and fixing them using a fastening bolt B as shown in FIG. 2B such that a saddle surface on which a rider sits is horizontal to the ground.
Accordingly, operations for adjusting a tilt angle of the saddle as necessary according to riding conditions and the like while the bicycle is generally in a horizontal state are complicated and difficult since it is necessary to unfasten the fastening bolt B which fixes the saddle A to the saddle support 1, adjust the tilt angle, and then tighten the fastening bolt B again. Accordingly, after an angle of the saddle is adjusted, it is general to continue to use the bicycle as it is unless there is a particular change in bicycle riding conditions.
However, since a variety of changes in conditions such as the road, riding condition, physical condition, riding fatigue, and the like occur while riding a bicycle, it is necessary to adjust a tilt angle of an overall saddle surface on which a rider sits by adjusting a height of a front or a rear of the saddle.
That is, since a front wheel portion of a bicycle rises and a rear wheel portion thereof is lowered when a rider goes up a hill on the bicycle, a front portion of a saddle also becomes higher and a rear portion thereof which supports the rider's hips becomes lower such that the body of the rider is inclined backward and the rider pushes pedals in an inclined state. Accordingly, it is difficult to apply an adequate pedal effort. Also, when the rider goes down a hill, since the front wheel portion of the bicycle is lowered and the rear wheel portion thereof rises, the front portion of the saddle also becomes lower and the rear portion which supports the rider's hips becomes higher such that the body of the rider is inclined forward. Accordingly, when a bicycle stops suddenly, accidents frequently occur in which bodies of high-speed riders and, in particular, inexperienced riders or the old and infirm are not supported by the saddle, slide toward the handlebars, and fall off the bicycle.
Also, since people with short arms can hold handlebars using their hands only when they bend their bodies by increasing an angle at which their backs are bent with respect to their hips while sitting on a saddle, backache, pain caused by a saddle, and the like occur during long periods of riding.